


kiss me too fiercely (hold me too tight)

by TheJGatsby



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flash Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wickedly Wonderful Week of Reylo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7120141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJGatsby/pseuds/TheJGatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fills for tumblr's reylo flashfic week!</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me too fiercely (hold me too tight)

**Author's Note:**

> Work title from Wicked

“Oh my god,” says Rey, holding up what look like tennis rackets with boot clasps attached, “what on  _ earth _ are these?”

Ben frowns at her for a second. “I think those are snowshoes? From maybe… the stone age?”

Han’s head pops up across the attic. “I’ll have you know those are from  _ 1980 _ and that makes them  _ vintage _ , which, according to you young people, is cool!”

“Oh lord, are those Han’s snowshoes from that Hoth debacle?” Leia groans, poking her head in the door from where she’s out in the hall boxing things up. They’re cleaning out the attic of Han and Leia’s house, or at least trying to. For Rey, with no family history to speak of, every item is a new and exciting adventure down memory lane, the entire attic a museum of the Organa-Solos. Han is always more than happy to oblige her, and Leia delights in coming back in to shoot down all his attempts to embellish and exaggerate. Ben is mostly just exasperated by the whole circus, but Rey can tell he’s secretly just as fascinated as her, and as fond of his parents’ energetic yet affectionate arguments.

“Debacle?” Han squawks, offended. “That was a great vacation!”

“Luke almost  _ died _ .”

“Yeah but he  _ didn’t _ .”

Ben sighs. “And they’re off.”

Rey leans on him, pressing a kiss to his jaw as she watches his parents bicker across the storage space, hands waving frantically. “What was Hoth?” she asks.

“Some vacation they took in a tiny town in Alaska with Uncle Luke, I think before they got together. Or maybe that was where they got together? It’s very unclear. They all have very fond memories of it, but for some reason they pretend they don’t. Old people are weird.”

“Do you think we’ll be like that when we’re their age?” Rey asks, winding her fingers between his, feeling his thumb brush lightly over her ring finger and the small diamond and gold band there. It’s been two months, a year on the engagement ring, and somehow it still gives her a little thrill in her stomach.

“What,” he snorts, “half senile and completely unable to agree on anything? I hope not.”

She whacks him on the leg, rolling her eyes. “No, doofus. Just… as in love as they were when they were in Hoth.”

Ben tilts his head to rest it on hers, brow furrowing. “How do you figure that?”

“If they didn’t care about the memories, they wouldn’t remember them well enough to argue about the stories when they tell them.” Rey gestures to where Han is trying to paint a word-picture, talking about Luke and a dead horse and a blizzard. “Every memory matters, because they’re all precious.”

Ben sighs, pressing his nose into her hair. “You’re very astute.”

“Thank you.”

“When we’re their age, we’re going to be  _ much _ more organized about our storage space,” Ben grumbles, prodding at a box with his foot. Rey laughs and kisses him on the cheek, turning back to her work.

“Is that really all you want?” Leia asks, frowning at the two medium-sized boxes set aside labelled “Rey’s Stuff!!!” and “Ben.” “There was so much up there, that can’t be it.”

Ben snorts, grinning. “You just don’t want to put all that in storage.”

“You caught us, junior,” Han replies, scowling at the borrowed pickup truck piled high with boxes upon boxes of random junk. “Come on, take some stuff, you know you want it.”

“We’ll get anything else we want when you die,” Ben says with a shrug. “Any day now, right, old man?”

Han socks him on the shoulder. “Show some goddamn respect, kid. I’m healthy as a horse.”

Leia snorts. “Sure, if you’re talking about the horse you shoved Luke in during that damn blizzard in Alaska.”

Han opens his mouth to retort, but Ben steps between his parents before they can get going again. “Okay, okay, bickering can happen anytime, we’re burning daylight, gotta get all this put away so me and Rey can start unpacking and cleaning and shit.”

Han scoffs. “And having sex on every flat surf-”

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” Ben says, turning bright red as Rey just laughs.

“All I’m saying is I remember when your mother and I moved in-”

“Dad I’m literally begging you, please stop.”

“Yeah,” says Rey, “this is one story I’m going to have to pass on.”

“It’s a good one,” Han says, waggling his eyebrows as he backs towards the cab of the truck. “Right, Leia?”

“Decline to comment,” she says primly, and her husband gapes at her, offended and distraught.

Rey’s still laughing as she gets into Ben’s car, and his ears are still bright red, so she reaches out and pinches one. “Shut up,” he grumbles.

“I mean, he wasn’t exactly  _ wrong _ , don’t tell me you’re not planning-”

“Please, Rey, let me have peace.”

 

It’s well after dark by the time Rey and Ben pull back into the driveway, and as soon as he parks he lets out a gusty sigh and drops his forehead onto the steering wheel.

“Poor baby,” says Rey, rubbing his back comfortingly. “Rough day?”

“They should just adopt you, you’re so much better at handling them,” Ben says, peeking over at her from under his hair.

“I mean, they kind of did when we got married? The whole daughter-in-law thing.”

Ben hums, then summons up the energy to get out of the car. When Rey moves to open her door, too, he reaches out and grabs her by the arm. “No, stop- we’re doing this right.”

He crosses around to the passenger side and opens her door, reaching down to snake an arm under her knees and her shoulders. “Ben what are you-!” Rey’s cut off by a shriek as he hefts her out of the car into his arms, bridal style, and her arms fly around his neck. “You could’ve warned me,” she grumbles into his ear.

“Shut up, you love it,” he says as he kicks the car door shut behind him.

Rey kisses him on the cheek and he turns his head to capture her mouth with his. “I love  _ you _ ,” she says when they break apart. “Don’t forget to lock the car,” she says, resting her head on his shoulder as he strolls up the walk towards the front door.

“I’ll do it later.”

“No, you’ll do it when you have to put me down to unlock the front door.” Ben’s stride falters. “Forgot about that, huh?”

“Are you incapable of letting me be romantic?” he sighs fondly, continuing up to the front porch.

“I like teasing you, you’re an easy target.”

“Bully.”

“You love me.”

“Immensely.”

He stops in front of the door and sighs heavily. “There’s no way to get my keys out of my pocket without dropping you, is there?”

“That depends- do I have to stay in  _ this _ position in your arms or-”

“I am not a jungle gym, Rey, please.”

“Then no, unfortunately, you’re going to have to put me down.”

He lowers her gently to the ground and she leans up to kiss him once she’s back on her feet. His hand fumbles in his pocket for about twice as long as it should, then ceases entirely and moves to her lower back, pulling her closer against him as she deepens the kiss, her tongue doing something genuinely sinful in his mouth, and then she nibbles at his lip and he groans, pressing her up against the door. “Please, sweetheart, I’m trying to….”

“I know,” she says, pulling the keys easily out of his pocket and dropping them into his palm. He reaches around her and fumbles at the lock, simultaneously kissing his way down her neck to suck a bruise into the crook of her shoulder.

“Lock the car, babe,” she sighs, and he huffs against her skin, making her shiver. A second later, the car beeps twice and she hums. “Thank you.”

“Okay, enough being distracted,” he says, pulling back and turning the doorknob, then reaching down to pick her up again. “I’m doing this right.”

“Does it even count, though? I mean, we’ve been in the house plenty, and it’s not exactly our wedding night-”

“Sweetheart?”

“Yes, dear?”

“Hush.”

“Certainly.”

He carries her through the doorway and into the house he grew up in, kicking the front door shut behind him and carrying her down the hall to the bedroom. He lays her down on the bare mattress, sheets be damned, and crowds on top of her immediately, kissing and biting fervently at her mouth, jaw, neck, chest, his hands wandering down to the hem of her shirt.

“Babe,” she says, half moan, “Ben, baby, wait.”

“What is it?” he asks, propping his chin on her stomach where he’d been steadily making his way south.

“You left the keys in the front door.”

He grins wickedly, grabbing them off the floor and holding them up, jingling them a bit. “No I didn’t.”

“Oh,” Rey replies, cheerful, her hand moving to his hair to scratch at his scalp and shove it gently downward. “Carry on, then.”

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://thejgatsbykid.tumblr.com)!


End file.
